Don't Be Scared
by EvieWhite
Summary: AU: Driving home one night, feeling miserable and useless, Cordelia Goode gets in a car accident. Misty Day feels drawn to the scene and saves Delia. She takes her home to the shack in the swamp and cares for Cordelia. The two women have a deep, inexplicable connection but are scared to explore it.
1. Prologue

**AN: foxxay AU in which Cordelia is in a car accident and Misty takes care of her in the swamp. **

**Prologue:**

Rain pours down on the roof of Cordelia Goode's car and washes relentlessly over the windshield. The fat droplets fall fast and hard, making it nearly impossible to see. The tears streaming down Cordelia's cheeks only add to the difficulty of driving so late at night.

Cordelia is on her way home from the voodoo side of the city. After finalizing her divorce with her lying, cheating, ex-husband Hank, the witch was distraught. So she turned to the voodoo queens thinking that maybe they could help her with her infertility. Maybe a baby would ease the painful, lonely hole in her heart.

At this point, after one of the worst days in her life, Cordelia just wants to get home and go to bed. She's driving a little too fast, especially for these weather conditions. While she's wiping tears from her eyes, the car hydroplanes.

All Cordelia can do is scream as the car careens off the road, hitting a tree in the process, and flipping into a ditch. Blood drips down onto Cordelia's eyes, the alarm rings throughout the night, and she can smell smoke in the air. The last thought she has before her world goes black is: _This is for the best. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Misty's POV**

Something aint right. My stomach always turns during a storm, but never like this. It's like my heart is flip flopping around like a fished that's been washed up on shore.

I don't know why, usually I stay holed up in my shack until the rain passes, but all my instincts are telling me to go outside. Nit being one to question nature, i wrap a shawl around my head to at least stay a little dry, and go out into the rain.

The swamp air is cool for a June night and the rain is down right cold. My feet carry me urgently north, closer to town. As i approach the road the churning in my chest only gets worse.

A strange ringing noise blares over the night time sounds of crickets, wind, and the rain. I'm drawn to it. Sharp rocks scratch the bottom of my bare feet, but I 'm too consumed by the urgency I feel inside me to notice.

Flipped upside down, smoking in the mud, is a small black car. Panic courses through my veins, fueling adrenaline, as i run up to the 's a woman trapped inside!

She must have been what called me here. I need to save her! I yank on the door desperately trying to open it but it doesn't budge. The woman is unconscious. Blood gushes from a wound in her forehead.

My heart pounds faster and faster as the blood keeps dripping. I feel inexplicably connected to this woman. I can sense the magic within her, but even more so I can sense the beauty and kindness of her soul.

The car window is smashed. Crawling through the small glass opening I manage to unbuckle her seat-belt and ease her out of the car. She is beautiful despite the gashes. I'm not particularly strong but I'm able to lift her into my arms and carry her back to my shack. The whole way I whisper to her:

"Come on darlin. We're almost there; come on, you can make it. You'll be okay darlin. I can tell you're a fighter and i need you t fight for me now. Don't give up darlin."

Her skin is burning up. Laying this mysterious woman down on my bed, I tend to her wounds, gently coating the cut and bruises in mud. As I apply the healing mud I can feel her fever going down, which puts me at ease. I hadn't realized how terrified I'd been until now.

I carefully remove her dirty clothes and replace them with a clean white nightgown. Sitting down on the bed beside her, I delicately brush her hair out of her face. I'm scared that if I don't watch her something bad will happen to her again.

I don't even know her name, but i do know that she doesn't deserve this pain. For some reason I feel a need to protect her, even with my life if needed.

As I pull a blanket over her she blinks her eyes open. Two dark chocolate orbs gaze up at me, shimmering with tears. In this moment everything falls into place. This mysterious woman, with eyes that pentetrate my soul, is the tribe I've been looking for.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Her voice is small and she stutters from coming back to consciousness. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"You're not dead darlin', you're safe now. Don't be scared, I'll protect you. Just try and get some rest darlin."

The woman gazes at me, struggling to lift her hand. I reach my own hand out and hold hers gently. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't darlin. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I kiss her knuckles, wanting to comfort her and take all her pain away. Tears fall from her eyes but she smiles softly.

"Thank you." Slowly her eyes close again and a deep sleep overtakes her.

That whole night i never let go of her hand. I lay next to her, making sure that her fever stays down. The magic in my veins seems to connect with hers, like two perfect puzzle pieces. For the first time since I was burnt at the stake, I don't feel alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cordelia's POV**

Every inch of my body pulses with pain. My head pounds and my limbs ache. I'm so confused. I know I was in a car accident but I have no clue what happened next.

Opening my eyes is difficult, but judging by the few times I have, I'm in a run-down cottage in the swamp with a beautiful witch taking care of me. Every time I'm awake she's tight beside me, offering me water and food. I don't know who she is but for some reason I feel safe with her.

Bright sunlight filters through the curtains. It falls on my skin, making me warm. After a bit of a struggle I sit up. My muscles are weak and sore. I wonder how long I've been here; time had no meaning when I was in that strange state of half-consciousness right after the accident.

The swamp witch isn't inside but I can hear her singing Fleetwood Mac from just outside. She has a voice like an angel. I want to go to her, maybe help her in the garden. I need to stretch my legs. So leaning against the wall, I begin to shuffle towards the door.

After only a few stumbling steps I'm out of breath and need to rest, so I sit down at what must be used as the kitchen table. Lovely singing fills the house as the swamp witch comes inside. When she sees me she smiles widely.

"Good to see you up, darlin." Placing a basket of vegetables on the counter, she comes over and sits beside me. She takes my hand.

Typically I avoid any contact with strangers, but she's not really a stranger, she feels like a part of me. "What's your name? How'd you find me? How long was I asleep?" I can't stop from blurting out the questions I've been dying to ask.

The witch just stands up and smiles. "Let's talk 'bout it over lunch." She moves back to the counter and begins to chop the vegetables she brought in. "Oh, I'm Misty by the way. Misty Day."

_Misty Day. _The name suits her, natural and beautiful. Her eyes are the same stormy blue color that the sky would be during mist.

"And what's your name darlin?" My cheeks blush a light pink, secretly loving the way she says darling. Misty's accent is incredibly charming.

"I'm Cordelia Goode."

"Well Miss Cordelia, you've been out for quite a while. One whole week exactly."

"A week! Oh my god, everyone must be looking for me! They're probably so worried! I need to get home right away!"

Misty looks saddened by this, and honestly so am I. I don't want to leave this place yet and I'm not ready to part from this enchanting swamp witch.

"Alright then, as soon as you're well enough to travel I'll take you home. The town is only about a half hours walk from here." Misty returns to the table with two plates of salad and bread, and two glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you, Misty." I say as I begin to eat, quieting the rumbling in my stomach.

"It's no problem, I was gonna make some anyways."

I smile at her. "Not for the lunch, I meant for saving my life. I would have died if you didn't rescue me…" I think back to that night, with the rain pouring down and the tears in my eyes. The harsh reality of my divorce and infertility hadn't entered my mind before, but now they are here in full force.

"You're welcome Miss Cordelia. I don't know how, but my gut knew where to find you." When our eyes meet her brows immediately furrow in concern. "You alright?"

"I guess I'm just not feeling so good."

Misty frowns. "You should get back into bed. Here, let me help you."

Misty puts my arm around her shoulder and helps me over to the bed. She lays me down and wraps the blanket around me. I'm really not feeling well; my head hurts even worse than before and my joints are all stiff.

Once I'm settled in Misty turns to go back outside, but a tugging feeling in my chest urges me to call out for her. "Misty!" I don't want to be away from her.

She turns back to face me. "Yeah Miss Cordelia?" Her eyes are soft and her smile is gentle.

"Would you mind lying with me for a while?" I ask nervously. I know it's strange, but I just need to listen to her voice and be close to her.

Misty seems to radiate happiness from the request and nods eagerly. She crawls into bed beside me and wraps her arms around my waist. I know so little about her, yet being in Misty's arms feels completely natural.

Sighing happily, I snuggle closer. "Tell me stories about yourself Misty. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

The swamp witch chuckles and begins to tell me about her love for Stevie Nicks, being burned at the stake, and everything in between. We lay there together, sharing secrets until the sun goes down. My heart flutters whenever our eyes meet. Eventually I drift off to sleep, still safely tucked in Misty's arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Misty's POV**

Cordelia's laughter echoes through the garden, filling my heart with happiness. It's been so long since I've had someone to laugh and just talk with, and I cherish every moment I get to spend with Cordelia.

She's been here at the swamp with me for a total of three weeks, and they've been the best weeks of my whole existence. For the first time in my life I don't feel alone. Cordelia makes me feel like a butterfly amongst beetles.

The way she talks, how her lips curve up in a perfect smile, her slight snoring when she's deep asleep, and the way she carefully tends to the garden captivates me. I've never met anyone else with the same devotion to nature that I have, and it's wonderfully refreshing. I teach Cordelia everything I know about the plants of the swamp and she teaches me marvelous spells and incantations.

I would be thrilled to spend the rest of my days by Cordelia's side, but I know that this paradise can't last. The mud is working and each day Delia gets better. She's going to have to return to her old life soon, I know that, but I don't want to believe it.

"Hey Misty, what are you thinking about?" Cordelia puts her hand on my shoulder, sending shivers through me. For some reason my body reacts so strongly to Delia's. When we lie in bed together at night, my skin tingles and my heart speeds up. I've never been as attracted to anyone as I am to Cordelia. She's so incredibly beautiful.

"Just lost in thought I guess." A warm spring breeze tussles my wild blonde hair, pushing it into my eyes. Cordelia tucks the stray hair behind my ear with her delicate fingertips and gazes into my eyes. Hers are the loveliest shade of dark, chocolate brown, but they are filled with concern.

"Are you alright? You seem a little upset." Sighing, her hand is still on my shoulder which gives me the courage to speak.

"I'm really gonna miss you when you go back to the academy and all." The sun is warm on my face as I blink back tears. "You're my tribe, Delia. I've never met anyone like you and I don't wanna lose you."

We are both silent for a minute. Her hand falls from my shoulder to lace her fingers through mine. Cordelia raises my hand to her lips and kisses my knuckles softly. I look back up at her, surprised but touched by the gesture.

"Misty, before I met you I forgot what happiness felt like. I was broken and miserable, but you glued me back together with your mud and your smile. I am so grateful to you for saving my life, but you did so much more than that. You made me feel like I matter. I do have to go back to the coven soon, but…I was hoping that you'd come with me."

Go with her. Cordelia isn't going to abandon me, she wants me in her life. This is unbelievably wonderful! My joy must be showing on my face because Cordelia smiles widely and wraps her arms around me.

"Can I bring Stevie?' She smiles even wider at the question and nods enthusiastically.

Being in Cordelia's arms feels right. I know that I belong with her. Cordelia tucks my hair behind my ear again, her lips are so close to mine. Never one to deny instincts, I bring my lips to hers in a deep kiss. I can feel her smiling as she reciprocates.

Finally, I've found my tribe and everything is right in the world.

_**Fin**_

**AN: So I hope you all liked this happy little story. I needed to write something fluffy to counteract the sads of another thing I'm writing. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
